How I became Hermione Jean Malfoy
by Queen of Random -x
Summary: Short, fluffy fic about how Hermione Granger became Hermione Malfoy.


Author's Note: Just a one-shot about how Hermione Granger became Hermione Malfoy.

A cute, fluffy fic about Hermione and Draco falling in love and marrying. Completely ignore the DH epilogue and the little smooch between Herms and Ron. Draco marries Hermione and Ron marries Luna.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't J.K Rowling. Or Warner Brothers. So, nothing belongs to me but this lovely little idea for a story. If I had like, ten hours alone with Draco Malfoy, though, I'd be Mrs. Malfoy instead of Herms here. (

-

As usual, it was very, very early in the morning when I was awakened by a grunt of my husband informing me that our baby was wailing. _Thank you, dear, very perceptive._ I thought as I walked over to our darling daughter's crib. I pulled her from it and held her in my arms, rocking her slowly. I patted her back until a tiny little burp escaped her lips. And then, she was silently sleeping once more. I set her down and stared in wonder at how she could've been so upset by a little burp.

I shook my head as I climbed back into bed, my husband, Draco Malfoy, curling an arm around me and pulling me to him.

"What was it?" he asked me, sounding half-asleep.

I turned over to face him, "Nothing but a little burp, that's all." I replied before adding sharply, "Now shush, I'm exhausted."

He said nothing else but kept his arms around me firmly, and I pressed myself further against his chest, breathing him in silently. It was true, I was extremely tired all the time. Ever since the birth of our sixteen month old girl, Delicatus, I have been constantly taking care of her and feeding her and waking up at night to make sure she's okay and comfort her.

Don't misunderstand me, though, Draco is a wonderful father. Far better then Ron or Harry are to their children. Sometimes I will peak on Draco in his study, trying to teach Delicatus to say certain words or walk or something equally amazing. I feel slightly envious at the very extraordinary bond the two of them share together. But I have my place in Delicatus' heart, and Draco has his.

I know what you're thinking: How did Hermione Granger ever marry Draco Malfoy?

And just when I wanted to get some sleep…

Fine, let me tell you how I became Hermione Jean Malfoy.

It all started once the war was over, of course. There was celebration all around. I had been wandering around and found Ron and Luna having a loving, tender moment. Feeling elated for them, but oddly saddened by my own lack of someone special, I went away, not wanting to interrupt. I stumbled upon Draco in my attempt to make my way back to the festivities. He, of course, was in a slightly surly mood. I questioned him about it and he told me, quite plainly, to sod off.

Being Hermione Granger, I did not. I followed him down the corridor until he turned and asked me why I cared. He had pointed out that he had done nothing but torment me since we were eleven. I told him that was true, called him a prat for it, and said that it was a new time and I wanted to know what was bothering him.

Reluctantly, my hot-tempered love told me all that was on his mind. For an arrogant Slytherin, he sure did have a lot filling that pure-blooded perfect head of his. He was worried about his father and mother, whether or not they had survived. He wanted to know if anyone would trust him now. He also was worried for himself, afraid of his own fate.

I comforted him, told him that things would find a way to work out. Ron and Harry had chosen that moment to appear behind us and they had been confused to see me sitting there, giving Draco Malfoy, of all people, one of my warmest smiles. They hadn't said a single bad thing to him, though. Harry had even smiled and Ron just grunted at him what I assume was a thanks for helping us. ( Though Ron still denies it today. )

I had said my goodbyes to Draco and promised him that him and his family would be fine. He didn't question me on how I knew it, only gave me a half-smile and nodded. I left Hogwarts with my two best friends and there girlfriends, still feeling very lonely.

Months later, after tons of lunches and letters sent by owls, I began my full-fledged romance with Draco Malfoy. Everything I had predicted came true. His father and mother lived at Malfoy Manor, his father had lost his job at the Ministry, but had written a book on his life as a Death Eater. Silly, you may think, but thousands of copies are still being sold to this very day. So the Malfoys were fine. And the youngest Malfoy was now my love.

I still remember the night he proposed. We were at his home. His parents had just gotten used to their only son dating me. I have no idea if they ever let go of their pureblood mania, but Lucius seemed to see the error of his ways and accept me, his wife soon following. Anyways, we were at his home, eating dinner with them when Draco stands, pulls me to my feet and then bends down on one knee. Within moments, he had conjured the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen in my entire life and offered it to me, along with a lifetime of happiness.

So I did what any sane woman would do. I let him slide the ring onto my finger, I kissed him and said yes, and turned towards his parents warily. I think the only other person as stunned as I that his parents expected it, was Draco himself.

Within months, we were husband and wife and, in my opinion, the happiest couple alive. Until a few weeks later, a surprise came. Telling Draco I was pregnant was a lot easier then I thought…on him. I didn't think I was ready to have a child. But I was wrong. ( Shh, don't tell Ron and Harry. ) When Delicatus came, I was ecstatic. But hopefully it will be a while before I have another child.

So there you are, how I met, fell in love with, married, and gave a child to Draco Malfoy. I glanced over at my husband, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I studied him. His hair is much longer now then it was when we were in school, he resembles his father so much. Except his hair is white whereas his father's is streaked with gray. Draco's eyes are also a lot softer, whereas sometimes Lucius Malfoy's are still cold and narrowed.

But I know I am welcome here with my new family. And tomorrow, we give Delicatus to Narcissa and Lucius and leave for Paris. A whole week alone with my husband in the city of romance is just what the doctor ordered, I think.

But now, I am tired and I would like at least ten minutes of sleep before Delicatus wakes me up again. Goodnight, now.

-

Author's note: Please review. It would mean so much to me to know if you like it. Even if you don't, as long as your not mean, I don't mind comments. (


End file.
